


School is Important. Even for Villains.

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "...Don't you look at me like that, yes it is. I don't care, Hyena-Man - and what the heck kind of villain name is that anyway? I've been meaning to ask about that. Ugh. Listen, I have to get to school, and I'm gonna make SURE that you're there!"And so Janja watched as his nemesis flew off towards the high school. He wanted to call out and say that the Lion didn't even know who his alter-ego was, so how the hell did he plan on making sure that he went back to school?But, then again, he really didn't want to be a victim of another sonic-scream, so maybe it was best for him to just head right to school like he was told.





	School is Important. Even for Villains.

Janja covered his ears as the Lion let out another sonic-scream, but it did nothing to stop him from being launched back into the building behind him, shattering the glass. He got up once he was sure that it was over, and sent a glare out to the Lion. "What happened to 'don't hurt the buildings, people worked hard on those!', huh?" he snapped tauntingly.

"You pulled me out of class, that's what," the Lion said bitterly. "I have a GPA to keep up, okay? I don't care how old you are, you have to be considerate of-"

"I'm in school too," Janja said flatly. "I just never go. Because it's no fun."

The Lion stared at him in shock. "You've got to be kidding me! I could be in school right now, but you- Argh!" He was fast when he wanted to be - not as fast as the Cheetah, but fast. And Janja knew this, because suddenly the Lion was glaring at him, right up in his face. Janja could see little golden flecks in his eyes, that's how close he was. "School is important. Even for villains." Janja's disbelief must have showed on his face, because the Lion scoffed. 

"...Don't you look at me like that, yes it is. I don't care, Hyena-Man - and what the heck kind of villain name is that anyway? I've been meaning to ask about that. Ugh. Listen, I have to get to school, and I'm gonna make SURE that you're there!"

And so Janja watched as his nemesis flew off towards the high school. He wanted to call out and say that the Lion didn't even know who his alter-ego was, so how the hell did he plan on making sure that he went back to school?

But, then again, he really didn't want to be a victim of another sonic-scream, so maybe it was best for him to just head right to school like he was told.

And by the way, his villain name was  _awesome_ , thank you very much.

* * *

Holy shit.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy freaking  _shit._

When Janja got back to his class, Kion wasn't there. Kion, goody-two-shoes, son of the principal, was not in class. And then he was, suddenly bursting in with some lame, oldest excuse in the superhero-slash-villain book.

Kion was the Lion.

...Wow. He couldn't even think of a name that didn't rhyme with his real one, could he?

Janja could use this, though. How to tell him that he knew, though? In some big spectacle while they were fighting? In a note? Something in-between? What would even  _be_ in-between?

Janja was still thinking about it while putting things in his locker, when he overheard Kion talking to his friends. "Nah, guys, you've got it all wrong. Hyena-Man has the lamest name."

Well! That was just _rude_! Janja was about to turn around and snap at him, but then Kion's next words stopped him in his tracks. "If he wasn't evil, though, he'd be cute."

Whoa.

There was no way Kion knew, though. It was just a coincidence that he said it while they were walking by Janja's locker. Had to be.

Not that it made it make any more sense. Kion was the Lion, and Hyena-Man was the Lion's sworn enemy. It just didn't add up. Janja let out a groan, thunking his head on his locker door.

...If he wasn't evil, he'd be cute, huh? Well, there's a starting point, at least.

 


End file.
